


Heart and Souls (yep, RDJ strikes again)

by Daretodream66



Series: Chances Are [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: After the wedding, Hydra has to be dealt with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After Chances are I wasn't really planning on a sequel, then I couldn't help myself. After the sequel, I was asked if there might be more. This is what happened. I'm five chapters into this and will write every day until it's done. First question I was asked, were T'Challa and Shuri at the wedding? No, they weren't and here's what happened with that.  
> So, to the reader that only goes by "G", thanks for the encouragement.

“Art is personal, Buck.” Steve watches as his husband riffles through his sketches on the floor of the living room, while he leans on the door frame.

“Personal I get, hiding it I don’t.” Bucky looks up to see Steve watching him, smiles and then watches as Steve pushes off the frame and comes to sit behind him on the floor: legs bracketing him, arms slipping around his waist, and kisses being planted on his shoulder. “Distracting me won’t work.”

Bucky can feel Steve smiling against his skin. “You sure? It’s been working for two weeks.”

The low rumbling chuckle makes Steve shiver. Bucky leans back into the embrace. “Okay, it will probably work, but then I’ll come right back to this. I want this one over the fire place. Please Steve?”

“Make me an offer I can’t refuse and I’ll let you hang it.” Bucky barks out a laugh.

“You can’t refuse any of my offers, Mr. Rogers.” It’s Steve’s turn to laugh.

“All of your offers are good, Mr. Rogers.” Bucky turns in his arms, kissing Steve firmly.

“I do like how that sounds.” Bucky tackles Steve to the floor and crawls on top of him. Just as things are getting heated, there’s a knock at the door. Raising his head, Bucky glares at it. “Are you expecting someone?” Steve shakes his head and Bucky gets up to answer. They’ve been left alone for the last two weeks, only occasional check-ins from the team to see if they are still breathing, but this is their honeymoon and they want this time together. “If it’s Clint, I’m locking him out to finish this.” Steve gets up from the floor, gathering the sketches to put on the coffee table.

Bucky swings the door open, prepared to tell Clint to fuck off, but freezes. “Who is it, Buck?” Steve calls from the living room.

Stepping aside, Bucky lets the visitors in. “I do hope we are not disturbing your afternoon, Captain.”

Steve spins around to face the King of Wakanda and Shuri. “Your Majesty, what…”

T’Challa is already waving off the title. “We were unable to come for the wedding, but did not want you thinking you had been forgotten.”

The front door opens again and Clint walks through. Bucky steps aside so he can enter. He smirks at Bucky. “I sent them in first, in case you two were…you know.” He nudges Bucky with his elbow.

Bucky goes and fixes tea for everyone. Once everyone is settled in the living room, Steve comes to help him. Clint excuses himself, calling out toward the kitchen about goats and chickens. Carrying the tray out to the living room, Bucky heads out the back door to help Clint, who’s now pulled the truck and trailer around. Steve sits, letting the tea steep. “How is everything in Wakanda?”

T’Challa grins. “Everything is good.” Shuri has been unusually quiet and Steve looks over quirking an eyebrow.

She begins to giggle. “You are going to raise goats and chickens?”

“Bucky wants animals, so we’re getting animals.”

Shuri giggles even more. “That man has you wrapped around his finger.”

T’Challa gives his sister a warning look. “Shuri.”

“What, I speak the truth, brother, as you well know.”

Steve waves his arm. “It’s okay, I know very well how whipped I am and I’m perfectly okay with that.”

T’Challa laughs. “I do understand, whatever Nakia wants, she knows that she has just to ask and it will happen.”

“Men are so easy.” The back door opens and Bucky comes sprinting in.

“Stevie, you gotta come out and see.” He looks like a kid in a toy store. “We have goats and chickens and Clint brought us something else.”

Steve looks apologetically at the King and Princess. “I’m sorr…”

“Do not apologize. We would like to see them as well.” As the four start towards the door, Steve realizes that Bucky said their friend brought something else.

As they exit the house, Clint is getting something from the front of the truck. “Bucky, did you say Clint brought…”

Before he finishes, Bucky runs to the truck, taking the new addition in his arms. The puppy is brown and white, with the biggest, sweetest eyes that Steve has ever seen. “We have a dog, Steve.”

Shuri squeals and runs for the puppy. Steve and T’Challa look at each other. “I hope you’re staying for dinner.” T’Challa nods and Steve returns it.

Steve and T’Challa end up on dinner duty because the other three won’t stop playing with the puppy. “We brought you a gift as well, but it seems forgotten now that the puppy has arrived.”

“T’Challa, you didn’t have to do that, but thank you.” Steve stirs the stew, hoping that it will meet with the approval of the King.

“We could not be here for your vows, but we still want to celebrate with you.” Steve smiles.

Dinner is fun and once finished, Clint leaves for home, and T’Challa and Shuri present Steve and Bucky with a multitude of gifts. The first is a painting of Wakanda. “To let you know there is a home if you need one.” The second is blanket in a deep, midnight blue. “For when either of you find yourselves alone on a cold night.” The third are spices and recipes from their country. “So you will always have spice in your home.” Bucky thinks that one is specifically from Shuri because she’s grinning like a maniac when they open that box. The last set of gifts are not what either man expect. One box contains vibranium arm shields and the other vibranium daggers. “Sometimes, even when we do not wish it, our home must be defended.”

Shuri helps Bucky clean up from dinner and T’Challa and Steve walk the property. “My sister tells me that your husband is unique.”

Steve knows what he’s talking about, so he makes no pretense. “Yes, I would say so.”

“In my country, this is not unusual. In fact, it is believed that all great warriors today are the reincarnation of the greatest defenders of my country.” T’Challa looks up at the stars.

“He was that before and again when I needed him.” Steve looks up too. “I just hope he knows how much all parts of him mean to me.”

T’Challa laughs. “You married him, Captain. I would say he knows.” When the two men reenter the house, Shuri is soaked and Buck is covered in bubbles.

The King and Princess don’t stay the night, even though it is offered, and Steve takes his husband upstairs and worships him against the deep blue of the blanket left by a king and his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter keeps surfacing and Steve gets devastating news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those damn words.

Early morning a week later, Steve pulls out the feed they had delivered and begins the chore of feeding the animals. The chickens are still too young to be out and about, so he goes to their pen in the barn, checking the heat coming from the lamps, and puts the feed into the small containers.  Changing out the water, he notices the puppy, who still has no name, watching the tiny, yellow fluff balls pecking away at the food.  There’s a little growl, but one of play and not of anger.  “Relax, they’ll be big enough soon for you to play with.”  The puppy wags its tail, looking up at Steve with large, brown eyes.  “Come on, let’s take care of the goats.  You know they like to play.”

The goats are all babies too and Steve never thought he’d have a farm, much less goats and more than that, he never thought he would think of goats as cute, but damn if they aren’t cute. When Bucky had been watching videos about the care of baby goats, he’d found one with goats in sweaters.  He’d looked at Steve, completely serious and stated that he needed to learn to knit.  “Our goats need sweaters.”  Steve had laughed most of the day about that.

After taking care of the animals, Steve heads to the house to crawl back in bed with Bucky. Coming in the back door, the puppy starts growling again, but this time, it did sound like a threat, then the scream happens.  Steve shot down the hall to find Bucky tangled in the blankets on the bed, whimpering and crying out.  It has been weeks since either of them have had a nightmare and this one seems stronger than the last.

Kicking his shoes off, he climbs onto the bed, gently running fingers through Bucky’s hair. It’s much longer now, flowing and wavy.  Steve loves it.  Quietly, he shushes his husband, placing soft kisses on his forehead.  Bucky’s eyes fly open, taking in the face of the man hovering above him.  His eyes are unfocused at first, then Steve kisses him and the haze clears.  The hardest part for Steve happens next; tears well up in Bucky’s eyes, flowing down his cheeks.  “Aw, sweetheart, don’t cry.”  He lays on top of Bucky, rolling them to rest on their sides.  Running his hands up and down Bucky’s back, Steve continues to shush him.  “I’m here.  Nothing bad it going to happen.”  To ground him in the present, he keeps talking.  “The chicks are fed and happy, the goats are fed and happy, still waiting on their sweaters I’m guessing, the puppy still needs a name.  You’re safe.  I’m safe.  And I love you more than anything in this world.”

A tiny yip comes from the floor and Steve leans over to see the puppy whining. “Bring her up here.”  Steve smiles because if Bucky is wants the puppy on the bed, then he’s back in the present.  He leans down, scooping her up and placing her on Bucky’s chest.  She licks his face, wagging her tail enthusiastically.  “Becca.”

Steve stops midway through reaching for the dog and looks expectantly at Bucky. “You want to name the puppy after your sister?”

Bucky’s wet eyes look over at Steve. “I do.  Is that okay?”

Steve’s smile is bright and amused. “I think it’s the perfect name.  She’s headstrong and cute as a button.”

A smile blossoms across Bucky’s face. “Then Becca it is.”

“Talk to me. Tell me what happened.”  It’s hard for either of them to talk about their nightmares.  “It’s been weeks since the last time, so what was this about?”

Bucky swallows hard, looking down at Becca. “There are words.”  Steve looks at him confused.  “It’s how they triggered the Winter Soldier.”

“I’m not sure I understand.” Steve runs fingers through Bucky’s hair again, making sure he knows he’s safe.

“It’s the way they conditioned me. When they wiped me, they’d have one of the soldiers recite the words and my mind would go completely blank and I’d do whatever they told me to.  It was like being someone else, which for me is ironic considering how many me’s there are.”  Steve knows he means it as a joke, but he doesn’t find it funny, neither of them do.

“What are the words?” Before Bucky can start talking, Steve interrupts.  “It won’t trigger you now will it?”

Bucky kisses the top of Becca’s head. “I think they have to be said in Russian for it to work.”  Steve nods for him to go ahead.  “Longing, rusted, furnace, daybreak, seventeen, benign, nine, homecoming, one, freight car.”  Nothing happens, so Steve relaxes.

“Was there meaning to the words or are they just random?” Steve leans in and kisses Bucky’s temple.

“There all you.” Steve pulls back, looking like he wants to be sick.  “When they would wipe me at first, they would ask me questions and even though I didn’t want to answer, it was like I didn’t have control.  Once they had all the information they needed from me, the scientists came up with words that would make me compliant.”

Tears well up in Steve’s eyes. “They used me against you.”  He wants to roll away, hide himself.  Protect Bucky from his part in all of this.

“Don’t you fucking dare take this on.” Steve freezes.  “They took the one thing I loved most and twisted it, but you had nothing to do with that.  This was all Hydra and you were the thing that kept me going.”

“I’m so sorry for all of this.” Steve lays on his back, staring at the ceiling.  “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Bucky chuckles. “Because I didn’t remember until now.  I guess I still don’t have all my memories of Winter yet.”  He places Becca on the opposite side of the bed and rolls half on top of Steve.  Steve can see that he has that haunted look he always gets when memories surface.

“Today, we aren’t going to do anything and you,” He pulls Bucky in, kissing him deeply. “are going to stay wrapped up in blankets and relax.  In fact, I’m going to run a bath and you are going to soak while I fix breakfast.”

Bucky smirks down at him. “Are you trying to spoil me?”

“I’m going to spend the rest of our lives spoiling you. You want it; just say the word and I’ll make it happen.”  For a little while, they just make out, then Steve gets up and makes good on his promise of a bath.  Becca sits on the bath mat playing with her favorite banana toy and occasionally Bucky reaches over the side of the tub to scratch her head. 

Steve stands in the kitchen, leaning heavily on the counter, just trying to catch his breath. They have to know, whether they want to or not, they have to know.  Picking up his phone, he calls Nat.  “Steve, it’s good to hear your voice.”

He doesn’t answer immediately and when he does, he can imagine her going on high alert. “I need you at the farm tomorrow.”

“What’s going on?”

“There’s something I need you to do and it could get really bad, really fast.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

Now he just has to find a way to talk to Bucky about this. If the words are still buried somewhere in Bucky’s head, they have to know because if Hydra does come for him, they have to know if the Soldier can be triggered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha uses the words.

By that evening Steve has plied Bucky with good food and walks out to the barn to check on the animals. Steve bathes Becca after she plays with the goats and Bucky holds her wrapped in a towel as she dries, while watching bad TV.  They curl up on the sofa, after feeding the animals for the last time, Becca is cuddled up with them, and Steve is softly dragging fingers through Bucky’s hair.  “Buck, there’s something I need to tell you and please don’t get mad.”

Bucky wiggles until he’s looking up at Steve. “What have you done?”

He says it like a joke, but seeing the look on Steve’s face, he gets worried. “I called Nat.”  Bucky furrows his brow and Steve wants nothing more than to kiss away the creases.  “She’s going to be here tomorrow morning.”

“What’s going on, Steve?”

“We need to know if the words, those words, actually work.” Bucky jumps up from the sofa and gives Steve a look of betrayal.  Steve sits up, burying his face in his hands.  “I know, but if Hydra comes after you, we have to know.”

Bucky sinks down into a chair in the corner. “So…so…she’s gonna…”

“Yeah, she’s gonna.” Steve gets up, kneeling at Bucky’s feet.  He doesn’t touch yet.  “Please forgive me for this, but…”

Becca gets off the sofa and makes her way over, resting her front paws on Bucky’s knee, she whimpers. He reaches down, scooping her up, cuddling her to his chest.  “I understand why, I just don’t want to be him.  I could hurt you.”

Steve gives a weak smile. “The one thing we have going for us is you don’t have a serum in you, so I think I can contain you until we bring you out of whatever it is.”

Bucky closes his eyes, cuddling Becca closer, and nods. “Yeah, okay.”  Steve knows they aren’t going to sleep that night, so he pulls Bucky and Becca back to the sofa and they lay quietly watching TV.

Nat arrives, with bagels and pastries from a little shop in New York that Steve and Bucky love. She sees how tired they both are and ushers them into the kitchen, fixing coffee and laying out the food.  “You two look like hell.”

“We feel pretty much like shit today.” Steve takes Bucky’s hand, squeezing.

Sitting with the coffee, Nat takes a deep breath. She listens as they explain everything.  “Are you two sure you want to do this?”

Bucky looks up. “No, but we have to.”  They eat in silence and after, Steve goes out to take care of the animals.  Becca doesn’t leave Bucky.

Mid-morning, Steve writes the words down, handing the paper over to Natasha. She reads through the words a few times, looks up at Bucky, and sighs.  “Let’s do this.”  Bucky sits in the chair again, looking at Steve with fear.

“No matter what happens, I love you.” Steve gives a pained smile.

Kneeling in front of Bucky, Steve takes both his hands. “I’ve always loved you and will until the day I die.”

Natasha clears her throat and says something to Bucky in Russian. He smirks.  Steve stands and moves away.  Taking a deep breath, Natasha starts.

“Zhelaniye”

“rzhavyy”

Bucky begins to shake and looks up, horrified, at Steve.

“pech’”

“rassvet”

The shaking gets worse and he grips the chair until his knuckles turn white.

“semnadtsat’”

“dobrokachestvennyy”

“devyat’”

“vozvrashcheniye domoy”

The biggest reaction happens then; Bucky’s eyes shoot up to Steve, then go completely blank. Steve holds in the sob that he feels trying to break out.  Everything that is Jacob and Bucky is gone.

“odin”

“gruzovoy vagon”

The hollow eyes look up at Natasha who is now shaking as well. She looks grief stricken.  “Soldat?”

“Ready to comply.”

As fast as it all happens, it’s suddenly gone and Jacob is back. He looks up at Steve.  “What happened?”

Steve, with tears streaming down his face, looks to Natasha, who doesn’t relax. “Soldier?”

Bucky gives a barely there smile, looks to Steve then back to Nat. “Yeah, he was here, just at the surface, then he just pulled back.  What’s going on?”

Steve throws himself at Bucky’s feet, wanting nothing more than to crawl into his husband’s lap, sobbing. “I thought you were gone.”

Bucky holds him, letting him cry. “Yeah, I thought so too punk, but it didn’t hold.”  He looks up at Natasha.  “Any idea why?”

She completely relaxes then. “I can guess, but I’m not sure.”

Steve looks up. “Take your best guess.”

She sits on the floor in front of the chair. “I think the Soldier can think for himself now.”  Both men look confused.  “In the file, it said that he couldn’t let go of a blond man.”  She looks at Steve.  “We all know that blond man is you.  Now that the Soldier understands your importance, he doesn’t have to follow his programming.”  She snickers.  “You managed to break decades of programming Steve, just by loving the Soldier as much as you love Jacob and Bucky.”  She gets up and heads into the kitchen.  “Jesus, leave it to the two of you to take the scariest assassin and make the story into a fairy tale.”

She comes back with coffee for all three of them. Then she gets a sly grin.  Steve knows that look; he’s been dragged into really questionable situations by that grin.  “What?  You know I hate that smile.”

“Well, Hydra doesn’t know any of this. They think they can say the words and, poof, instant weapon.”  She looks at Bucky.  “How good of an actor are you?”  

Steve jumps up. “No Nat!  That’s not an option!”  He’s suddenly every bit Captain America.  There’s a standoff between the teammates and Bucky has no idea what’s going on.

Nat puts her hands on her hips, giving a challenging glare. “And why not?  He’s got all the skills he needs inside that head with all those personalities.”

“Would someone like to explain to me what’s goin on?”

Both Avengers turn to him at the same time. Steve says, “No” and Nat says, “Yes.”  Bucky doesn’t think he’s going to get a straight answer.

He and Becca head to the door. “I’m going to go out and check on the babies.  When I come back, one of you, I don’t care who, is going to explain all of this.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have their first fight. Well...sort of.

Bucky is about halfway through feeding the animals, carrying around a little chick, when what he heard inside clicks. Bringing the chick up to his face, he strokes its head.  “Well like hell he’s going to make this decision for me.”  The chick chirps at him, he smiles and places it back in the pen with the others, heading back into the house.  “Steven Grant Rogers, would you like to tell me why you think I can’t make my own decision about Natasha’s plan?”

The intense conversation between teammates comes to an abrupt stop. “Buck, listen…”

He goes straight up into his husband’s space. “No you listen punk, if it will bring them down and off our backs then I’ll do what has to be done.  Speaking for myself, meaning Jacob, Bucky and Winter, I’m the best bet for any plan working.”

Nat looks between the two men. “It’s really weird when you talk about yourself like that.  And Winter?  So, he has his own name now?”

Both men look at her, speaking in tandem. “Shut up, Nat.”  She raises her hands in defeat and goes to the kitchen.

“I’m calling Clint and going to the farm. I need to be around people that won’t tell me to shut up.”  They can’t hear her conversation over the yelling they are doing.  She holds the phone out so Clint can hear.  “I don’t think they’re going to stop for awhile.  Can I come spend time with the kids?”

“What is this all about?” Clint sounds concerned.

“I’ll explain when I get there.” She slips out the door.  Both men are still yelling.

That night, when they go to bed, the sex is angry, but like hell they aren’t going to show the other how they feel, even mad. As Bucky thrusts into Steve, he bites out, “I love you, even when you’re a pain in my ass.”

“You’re one to talk.” For that Steve gets a slamming thrust that moves him up the bed.  Then Bucky leans in, kissing him violently, biting Steve’s lip until it bleeds.  They lay, panting and covered in sweat, after.  “Jesus, that was…”

The fit of giggles that comes from Bucky, makes Steve laugh too. “Maybe we should get angry more often.”

Steve rolls onto his side, propped up on an elbow. “Do you at least understand why I’m so against this?”

Bucky flops his head to the side, to look at Steve. “Yeah, I do, but do you understand why it has to be this way?”

Steve cuddles against Bucky, who holds him close. “Yeah, I do, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“No, you don’t, love and neither do I.”

The Avengers descend on the farms the following day after getting a call from Natasha. Everyone meets at End of the Line because Steve and Bucky can’t leave the babies.  Wanda and Vision are mesmerized by the chicks and baby goats.  “They are so cute.”  Becca yaps at her getting her attention.  “Yes, you are very cute too.” 

Clint brought the tables over and set them up in the yard. They eat lunch and talk through a tentative plan.  “All of this hinges on us finding the main base.”  Steve looks at Tony.  “Any idea where that might be?”

Sam, who has been working nonstop with Tony, speaks up. “I think we’re close, but we don’t have it yet.  Give us a few more weeks.”  Tony nods while eating pie and waving the fork at Sam.

Bucky looks up at Steve. “That gives me time.”

Steve nods, knowing what Bucky has to do. They talked about it that morning.  Nat looks over.  “What do you have to do?”

Bucky takes another bite, chews and swallows. “I have to go see my parents.”

Sam catches him later in the kitchen. “You okay?”

Bucky turns and smiles. “Yeah, why?”

“I didn’t ask why they weren’t at the wedding, but I figured if you wanted any of us to know, you would have said something.” Sam leans against the counter.

“They don’t think that Steve’s motives are good. They think he only sees me as his old friend and not me.  They refused to support the marriage because they’re afraid for me.”  He hasn’t looked up from the dishes.

Sam grabs a towel and starts drying. “I can understand their apprehension, but not coming to the wedding was…well man, it’s just not right.”

“No, it isn’t.” He hands over another dish.  “I have to make them understand that he sees all of me.”  Stopping and just staring at the soapy water, he takes a deep breath.  “I also have to do this, just in case.”

Sam stops mid-dry. “Hey man, not a damn thing is going to happen to you.  You have the whole team at your back.”  Sam sighs.  “If it does, Steve won’t survive.”  Bucky doesn’t say anything, but he knows that Sam is right.  Steve won’t survive losing him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob goes to see his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for one of the readers for this series. The comments they have sent have helped more than they realize and without them I wouldn't have gotten through a block I was having as fast as I did.

New York feels smaller, louder than before. Bucky grins knowing it’s because of where he lives now.  Coming to a stop on the sidewalk outside his parent’s house, Olivia is waiting.  “Hey, big brother.”  She hugs him close.  “Everything is going to be okay.”

Bucky looks unsure. “You can’t know that, but this is something I have to do.  We have a mission coming up and it’s going to be rough.”

She looks up at him with wide, frightened eyes. “Why are you going?”

“Because I’m the only one that can.” Taking her hand, they go up the steps together. 

Entering the house is strange for Jacob, he grew up here, but it seems so long ago. He’d think it’s like it was another life, but that would be too ironic, even for him.  “Mom?  Dad?”  Olivia calls from the hallway, but keeps dragging Jacob towards the kitchen.

“We’re in the kitchen.” Jacob didn’t want Oli to tell them he was coming, so when he comes around the corner with her, his Mom and Dad freeze.  “Jacob, what are you doing here?”

“I thought we should talk.” He comes over, sitting across from them and takes out a StarkPad.  Pulling up the video, he slides it over and presses play.  The wedding video comes up and his dad reaches to turn it off, but his mom stops him.  They sit watching and when Steve finishes his vows, Jacob looks up to see his mother crying.  Pressing pause, he looks up at his parents.  “I know why you didn’t come, but it hurt like a motherfucker and was unfair.  You didn’t even give Steve a chance and now I have a wedding video missing two of the most important people in my life.”

His dad sits back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t know what you want us to say.”

His mother gets up and comes around the table, hugging him. “I’m sorry, but it’s all too…”

“What mom? Weird?  Insane?”  He leans away, catching Oli’s eye.  “Well welcome to my every day world.  If you understood everything, and I mean everything, you’d know that this has almost killed me repeatedly.”

His dad narrows his eyes. “Why don’t you tell us what you mean by that?”

For the next several hours, he tells them everything, crying and sometimes trying to catch his breath. Olivia watches with admiration on her face, his mother seems destroyed and his father looks at him in disbelief.  “You can believe me or not, but I’m still your son and Steve is my husband and he, Oli and the Avengers have been my family through all of it.  Without them, I don’t know that I would have survived.”  Olivia takes his hand, squeezing.

“Dad, Mom, I know this is hard to understand, but it’s all real. Jacob is Bucky Barnes and the Winter Soldier and Steve just wants to love all of him, including Jacob.”  She looks hard at her parents.  “Just give Steve a chance.  Watch how they are with each other.  One day, just one day and you’ll never doubt this again.”

His dad stands. “Alright, one day.  Melinda, let’s get packed.” 

Jacob jumps up. “What?”

“We’re going back with you. We’ll stay at least one day and if this is real, then we’ll stay a little longer.”  Marcus and Melinda head up the stairs.

“That is not what I thought was going to happen.” Olivia doesn’t take her eyes from the stairwell, but she’s shaking her head.  “I gotta call Steve.”

The trip back is something out of Jacob’s weirdest dreams and boy is that saying something. His dad and Tony, who agreed to fly them back to the farm even though they’d just flown into New York the night before, talk like old friends.  Marcus tells him about his parents being regular customers in the restaurant and Tony tells them about Jacob saving Steve from the Hydra base.  His mom looks at him like he’s a hero; his dad looks at him like he’s seeing him for the first time.  They make a quick pass over the gate into the farm and Melinda looks at Jacob.  “Why is it called End of the Line?”

Tony quirks an eyebrow at Jacob. “Because it’s something Steve and I used to say to each other.  Kind of a 1930’s version of I love you, now that I look back at it.”

Olivia grins, as does his mother, and his dad clears his throat and looks at Melinda. “Kind of like ‘all of my tomorrows.’  Melinda nods.

The Quinjet lands in the pasture and as the door lowers, Jacob sees Steve coming over with a huge grin. Becca follows close behind, hiding behind Steve’s leg for protection.  She’s not going to be a very good watch dog.  Jacob runs from the back of the jet and into the arms of his husband.  Kissing him softly, Steve sits him back on the ground.  “I hate sleeping apart, so I’m really glad you’re home.”

Jacob caresses his cheek. “I missed you.”  Olivia comes out of the jet and jumps at Steve for a hug; he catches her, spinning her around.

“How’s my favorite sister?”

“Insulted, since I’m your only sister.” They laugh and Tony comes over, shaking Steve’s hand.

“Cap, you have some interesting in-laws.” His smirk worries Steve.

The last two off the jet are Jacob’s parents. They are looking around unsure, Steve steps forward.  “Mr. and Mrs. Weaver, it’s good to meet you.”

Marcus shakes first. “I get your respect and all, but since you’re married to my son, you should at least call me Marcus.” 

Steve nods and turns to Mrs. Weaver. “Ma’am.”

She cocks an eyebrow. “Hell no, you didn’t just call me ma’am!”  Steve is taken aback.  “You’re at least half a century older than me and I’m not calling you sir.”  She breaks into a wide grin.  “Call me Melinda.”

They show the couple the farm and Olivia squeals at the baby chicks and goats. She hasn’t put Becca down since seeing her.  “I’m taking everything back with me.  You’ll have to get all new baby animals because these are mine.”

Jacob chases her around the yard trying to get Becca away from her. Becca hangs over Olivia’s shoulder yipping at Jacob.  Marcus stands next to Steve, watching the antics.  “So, you married him and he’s acting like a 5 year old.”

Steve barks out a laugh. “It’s not the first time.”  Steve turns to look at his father-in-law.  “And where did he learn that pout?  He does it and I can’t say no.”

Marcus laughs and points at his wife. “She’s been getting everything she wants since we met with that pout.”

They get Jacob’s parents settled in upstairs and Steve starts cooking dinner. Tony decides he’s going to stay the night as well, so all the upstairs rooms are full.  Steve suspects he doesn’t want to leave because if things don’t go well with Jacob’s parents, he’ll be there as a distraction. 

Arms snake around Steve’s waist as he adds the herbs to the pasta sauce. Leaning back into the warmth of his husband, Steve sighs.  “I wasn’t kidding; I really don’t want you sleeping away again.”

There’s a quiet chuckle and then a kiss to his neck. “Believe me, I don’t want to either.  This is all okay, right?”

Steve turns in his arms. “What?  Your parents being here?”  Jacob nods.  “Jay, they are your parents, that makes them family, even if they don’t like me.”

Jacob’s face falls. “They do like you or they will, they just need time.”  He kisses Steve and lingers.  “Kinda nice having the bedrooms full up.”

At first Steve is unclear what he means, then he smirks. “We just got a barn full of baby animals and a puppy and now you’re thinking about kids?”

They both start when Melinda and all the rest come into the kitchen. “Did I just hear something about grandkids?”  She sounds ecstatic. 

Jacob thumps his forehead into Steve’s chest, who is getting way too much enjoyment out of it if the snickering is anything to go by. “Oh god, she’s not ever going to let that go.”

Steve laughs. “You’re the one that brought it up.  It’s on you, pal.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the parents.

Steve’s coming back in from Clint’s, pushing the door open with Becca under his arm. “Jay?  Baby, we have to bathe Becs again.  She got into the chicken coop at Clint’s.”  He’s looking down at the puppy, who seems very happy with herself, so Steve doesn’t notice that Bucky isn’t the one sitting at the table.

“Sorry to disappoint you son, but Jacob and the others went into town.” Marcus sits in the kitchen, drinking coffee and looking over a file that Steve left for Bucky.  “Maybe you and I could talk.”

“Oh…uh…yeah.” He goes to the sink.  “You mind if I bathe this little heathen while we do?”

Marcus laughs. “You better do that before you let her loose in the house.”

Steve runs the water and Marcus leans against the counter watching. Steve knows he’s being assessed and tries not to let it get to him.  “Do you always call him Jay?”

Steve doesn’t look up and if he was the kind of person to lie, he’d lie through his teeth. Of course this would be the first question.  “No sir, not usually.”

“But you’re doing it because we’re here.” It’s not a question and doesn’t require that Steve answer, so he doesn’t.  “What do you call him?”

Steve grabs the dog shampoo and squeezes some onto Becca’s back, rubbing it in. “Bucky.”

“And why do you call him that?” Marcus crosses his arms over his chest, waiting.

Steve huffs when Becca tries to climb out of the sink. Marcus laughs, so Steve isn’t too frightened by his current situation.  Of course, he’s never had in-laws before.  “Because he asked me to.”

“Do you think he did that to make you happy?” Marcus hasn’t moved and Steve can feel his eyes boring into his head.

“He told me he needed me to.” Steve’s gotten the puppy soaped up and grabs the spray attachment to start to rinse her.

“I don’t understand, son. I think you need to explain.”  Steve doesn’t answer for a long time.

“For awhile I couldn’t see anything, but Bucky. Then things started to happen and I got to see parts of him that aren’t Bucky, they are very definitely Jacob.  Even though I knew the truth, I held myself back from really thinking of him as Bucky because I thought it was the right thing to do.  I needed to be sure he understood that I saw him.  Really saw him.  He knew.”  Steve leans on the sink after rinsing the puppy and slumps his shoulders.  He doesn’t even know if he’s explaining this right.  “I think he needed me to, so that he knew that I knew who he is.”  Turning the water off, Steve lets go of the puppy to grab a towel from under the sink.  She proceeds to shake, getting water all over the men.  Wrapping her up, he cradles her to his chest.  “I didn’t do anything that he didn’t ask me to and I never forced him into anything.  I kept my distance from him for a lot longer than I wanted to.”  He looks up at Marcus.  “You don’t know me, not beyond history books and museums, but I would never ask anything of him.  If he’s not willing to give it, then it won’t happen.”

He goes to sit at the table, wondering if he’s just made a huge error. Marcus laughs.  “I guess you do love Jacob.”  Marcus sits at the table across from Steve.  He can see that his son-in-law is nervous.  “That probably comes from Melinda’s side.  That determination.  The minute I met her, I just knew I’d never want anyone else.”  Steve just nods because he doesn’t know what else to do.  “So, why don’t you tell me about this?”

Marcus pushes the file over. Steve sighs.  “I tried to talk him out of it, but he’s a stubborn ass sometimes and won’t listen to reason.”

Marcus barks out a laugh and leans on the table. He can see the fear, worry, hesitation, and stress his son-in-law is carrying about this.  “Can your team pull this off and get Jacob home safe?”

Steve makes eye contact, finally. “I wouldn’t consider it any other way.”

“You’ve got it bad for my son.” Marcus is grinning.

“You don’t know the half of it, sir.” They both laugh.

“Is it true that he’s also an assassin?” Marcus looks unsure and it’s the first that Steve’s seen.  The man exudes confidence.

Steve swallows hard. “When Bucky went off the side of that train in ’45, Hydra took him and made him into something he never would have been if not tortured into it.  The Soldier was a pawn, he didn’t want to do any of the things they made him do.  He may have been an assassin, but he is still part of the man that I love.”  Marcus just nods, but Steve can see tears gathering in his eyes.

“And all of this has been inside my son since he was born.” Steve nods.  “I didn’t see it.  I didn’t help him.”

“What would you have done if someone, even Jacob, had told you that he’s the reborn soul of a man that died in 1987?” Marcus laughs and Steve gives him a ‘see’ kind of look.

“It would have killed me, but I would have gotten him help until he was convinced otherwise.” Marcus gives a shiver at the thought.

The front door opens and Bucky comes in trailed by Olivia and Melinda. “Stevie!  Guess what we found.”  He comes around the corner finding his father and Steve, with Becca wrapped in a towel.  “Uh oh, what did she get into this time?”

Steve grins because Bucky makes him want to smile all the time. Leaning in, Bucky gives him a kiss, stroking Steve’s cheek.  “The chicken coop at Clint’s.”

Kissing Steve again, he bends further down to peck the puppy on the head. “Again? What is it with you and chickens?”  Standing, he puts the bags on the table and pulls out a sweater, but it’s much too small for anyone in the kitchen except Becca, but it’s too big for her.  “We found goat sweaters!”

Later, when Steve and Bucky go to their bedroom to put laundry away, Melinda confronts her husband in the living room. Olivia sits in the chair in the corner reading a book and pretending she isn’t listening.  “Did you talk to him?”

Marcus wraps his arms around his wife. “I did.”

“And?” Olivia knew that their spontaneous trip to town was a set up, so she waits to hear if Steve passed their test.

“And he’s very much in love with our son. All of our son.”  Marcus looks over his wife’s head and sees Steve and Jacob, who slipped out the French doors in their bedroom, walking in the yard with the dog, hands clasped and shoulders bumping.  Turning Melinda to watch, they see a private moment that means everything to them.  Olivia looks up over the back of the chair.  She smiles because she knows, if nothing else, what they are about to see will tell her parents everything they need to know.  Steve cups Jacob’s face and looks like a man mesmerized. 

Steve caresses Bucky’s cheeks, tracing every angle of his face, telling him about the conversation with his dad. Bucky’s arms wrap around his waist, pulling Steve closer and resting their foreheads together.  “It wouldn’t matter what my parents felt, I’d never leave you.  I don’t think I could.”  He opens his eyes, looking at Steve. 

Steve sighs, pulling back to kiss Bucky’s forehead then his eyes, then his lips. “I’d let you go if you didn’t want to be here.  It would kill me, but I’d never ask you for something you couldn’t give me.”

“Stevie, in every lifetime, you’re all I ever wanted.” Caressing his cheek again, Steve leans in and kisses him.

“You’re what my dreams are made of, Jacob Rogers.”

Marcus and Melinda leave the next day with no reservations about the marriage. Olivia has to leave without any of the animals and Marcus texts Steve a picture of her pouting on the jet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission begins as soon as Steve and Tony stop yelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read something that someone posted once about the lengths that Steve and Bucky would go to for each other and how dangerous that made them. Writing the end of this was excruciating because I kept asking myself what is too much. Then, after someone sent me cute cat and dog videos, I relaxed and realized that there isn't too much. That's what it's all about. A bond so deep that the world could burn and these two would find each other. So, I went with it. The stories done, except the last chapter and I'm going to be editing over the next couple of days. Hope this meets with everyone's approval.

“God-fucking-damnit, Tony!” Steve’s pacing the living room while Bucky is propped in the corner of the sofa with Becca on his lap and texting his mother.  Since leaving a week ago, Jacob’s parents have been in daily contact even suggesting that they stay at the farm when the team goes on this mission.  Tony arrived that morning with more files that Steve spent most of the day poring over.  Steve’s been going at it with Tony for nearly an hour and Bucky sees no reason to get involved since this seems to be a norm for the other two.  “What? You just want to drop him off at the base and knock on the front door?”

Tony pinches the bridge of his nose. “No, that isn’t what I said.  We will just have pictures leaked of him in New York and have them come and get him.  They have to believe they are outsmarting us.”  Tony is well aware that everything Steve fears the most is coming true.  He wants to make Steve understand that if they do this, it will make him and Bucky safe.

Bucky strokes down Becca’s back and she rolls over to get a belly rub. Steve looks over to try to get help from Bucky, but stops, smiling softly.  Bucky looks up, catching his eye and they lock.  “I…I…”

Tony comes over, putting a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “You’re terrified that something will happen to him before we can get there.”

Steve’s breath hitches. “Yeah.  I can’t…I just…”

“Cap…Steve, nothing will happen. I swear on everything I hold sacred, so my lab and Pepper, nothing will happen.” 

Steve and Bucky haven’t broken eye contact, then Becca yips at them. “I think someone needs to go out.  Why don’t you take her, Daddy #1, while Daddy #2 talks to Uncle Tony?”  Bucky hands her to Steve, who reluctantly takes her out.

“Please don’t call me Uncle Tony for your dog, Rogers, it’s weird.” Bucky snorts and goes into the kitchen for a soda.

“Tell me what my part in this is going to be.”

“All we need from you right now is to come to New York, help us out with a local mission here and there, so your picture gets out.” Tony leans on the door frame and Bucky leans against a counter.

“And when they come for me?”

“I’m going to implant a tracker in your body, with your permission of course, so you’ll never be more than 30 minutes out from us.”

Bucky looks up, unsure. “Implant a tracker into my body.  You wanna run that by me again?”

“It’s simple really.” Before he can continue, Bucky breaks in.

“Simple for you to understand or simple for me to understand?”

Tony barks a laugh. “You’re an engineer; I think you can follow along.”

Steve stands in the barn watching the chicks eat, while the goats and Becca chase each other around a bale of hay. Letting Bucky leave that morning, three days ago, had been the hardest thing he’s ever done.  He’s had things in his past, with Bucky, that he thought were hard: watching him leave the night he shipped out, watching him fall from that train, knowing he ran because he couldn’t take the memories coming back so fast, but this, this is so much more. 

Now he has Bucky, the way he always wanted and the idea that they are going to just let Hydra have him kills something inside. He’s so lost in his own thoughts that he doesn’t hear Laura come in.  “If you keep thinking that hard, you might set something on fire with your brain.”

Steve starts, turns around and tries very hard to smile. “When did you get here?”

She’s carrying a basket and comes over to hand it to Steve. “I made you something for dinner, just got here.  That gate you and Clint put in is nice.  I don’t have to drive over anymore.”

He gives a weak smile. “Thanks.  Haven’t felt much like cooking.”

She hugs him. “Do you trust your team?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you trust Bucky?”

“Of course.”

“Then let them do their job. When their ready for you, they’ll call.”  She pulls away and looks down at the babies.  “And Coop and I will make sure everyone here is taken care of.”

“I just don’t understand why I couldn’t go too.” Steve reaches down and picks up the puppy.

“Because no one wants Hydra to have two targets. This way they focus on the one that the team wants them focused on.”  Laura reaches over petting Becca.  “Plus, you still need to give the appearance of being retired.  The longer they think you’re not a threat, the better this will all work.”

“Does Clint know how lucky he is?”

“Does Bucky?”

They smile and she takes his arm, heading into the house. Steve eats a decent meal that night and waits for his nightly call from his husband.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets taken.

“What the fuck is this, Tony?” Tony grins because he knew that Bucky would react this way and was actually looking forward to it.

“That is your Winter Soldier uniform, Buckaroo.” Natasha had spent a day or two working on the design and Tony had created it.  “We want them to be able to pick you out of the group and what better way than to make you look the way you did back then.”

“Minus the arm.” Bucky touches the uniform and for a second feels the Soldier coming to the surface, but not in an ‘I’m going to take over’ kind of way, but in a ‘please don’t make me do this’ kind of way.  “It’s okay.  It’s just for show.”  He mumbles trying to sooth that part of himself.

Tony comes over, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Everything okay?”

“He…I…we don’t like it, but understand why it’s necessary.” When he goes to bed that night, he has a long talk with himself.  For some people that’s just a euphemism for talking to _themselves,_ but for Bucky is means talking to those other voices in his head.  Winter is withdrawn.  “Come on, big guy, this is just to make sure that Stevie and I can be safe and you never have to do anything you don’t want again.” Picking up his phone, he calls his husband.  Steve picks up on the first ring.  “Hey.”

“Hey Buck, how ya doin?” Steve sounds lonely and Bucky hates it.

“I’m…okay.” He knows that Steve doesn’t buy it by the huff on the other end of the phone.  “Okay, not okay.”

“Talk to me, beautiful.” It makes Bucky smile and he lays back in bed, reaching over to the other side, wishing Steve was there.

“Tony made a suit.” Steve makes a confused sound.  “It looks like Winter’s gear.  It just really made us uncomfortable.”

There’s a quiet chuckle. “You know, they’re all you and when you talk about them like they’re not, it’s kinda weird.”

Bucky chuckles in return. “I know, but sometimes it makes it easier for me.”  He pauses, but Steve knows more is coming so he keeps quiet.  “When I saw it, Winter came out a little and really doesn’t like it.”

“Do you think it will be a problem?”

Bucky sighs. “Not like you’re thinking.  He just doesn’t want to have to be that anymore.”  Steve laughs again.  “Okay, I don’t want to have to be that again.”

“The difference is, you aren’t going to be that again. You’re just faking your way through it until we can catch these bastards.”

“Yeah…” They’re both quiet for a minute.  “Steve, how do you feel about Winter?”

There’s a pause that could be taken the wrong way, but Bucky suspects that Steve is examining a question he’s not given thought to. “I think he’s strong and brave.  I think that he suffered at the hands of Hydra and if I could have saved him, I would have in a second.  I love him as much as I love Jacob and Bucky.”  It feels strange talking about Bucky like he’s all these different people, when in Steve’s mind, he’s just Bucky, but he has a feeling that there’s more to it than Bucky is saying.

Bucky feels something settle inside, something connected to those disjointed feelings that he associates with Winter. “I’m never going to stop being amazed by your capacity to love.”

“You make it easy.” They talk for awhile longer and when Bucky finally goes to sleep, he feels better than he has in a few days.  Being willing to do this and actually doing it are finally resolved.

The following day, the Avengers plus Bucky are gathered in the common room. “What’s the plan then?”

Tony brings up the schematics. “Hydra has set up in Romania, from the intel that we’ve been gathering, all orders are coming out of there.  We don’t know exactly where. So, we’re going to make a show of a few missions in Washington and New York to get their attention.”

“Until then, we just…what?” Bucky looks at the maps and the files on his pad.

“We hang around and,” Tony looks around at the rest of the group, “train?”

Clint can see the unrest in his friend. “Bucky, everything is going to be okay.  We’ve got this.”

That night brings nightmares for both Bucky and Steve. That’s how they find themselves on the phone at three in the morning, talking each other down.  Both dreamed of the chair.  Steve listens to Bucky talk through choked sobs about not wanting to ever feel that out of control again.   “Baby, listen to me.”  Bucky makes a frustrated ‘hrmp’ sound.  “They aren’t going to do that to you again.  If they try, turn yourself over to Winter and let those instincts get you out of the situation.”

The next morning Tony takes Bucky to the lab and injects the tracker into the deep tissue of his hip. That afternoon, they go to the outdoor field and do train.  They need to appear to be a cohesive team, like the Winter Soldier has been working with the Avengers for months.

He goes hand to hand with Natasha, he also does target practice with Clint, using guns and the daggers that T’Challa and Shuri gave him. On the third day, their first ‘battle’ is scheduled in Washington.  They treat it like a real threat and suit up, boarding the jets, and heading out.  Everything goes without a hitch and the Avengers and Bucky return to the Compound knowing that pictures were taken and leaked.

Every night he calls Steve. The conversations alternate between warm and affectionate to intense and frightened.  He’s been at the Compound for five days when the next ‘battle’ happens in New York.

Bucky sets up on the roof of the building opposite the factory. The SHIELD agents that are playing the terrorist group have been set up for weeks.  Tony needed it to look real, so they had to start making noise weeks ago. 

Clint’s job is to set up on the roof of the factory, making it look like he’s watching for stragglers, but in truth his job is to watch Bucky. The fire fight starts, Vision phases into the building and Thor lands in a blaze of lightening.  Tony is calling coordinates to the team and blasting random points in the building.

Something unexpected happens when the rest of the team enters the building; there’s an explosion that isn’t part of the plan laid out by Tony and the SHIELD team. Clint panics and calls out to the Avengers.  Someone yells that Nat is down and Clint’s attention gets drawn away from Bucky.

They didn’t see it coming, no one saw it coming, but a stealth helicopter comes out of nowhere and before anyone can stop it, Bucky is hit with a tranquilizer dart and goes down. A team dressed in black tac gear, hoists him into the chopper and they are gone before anyone on the team can do anything.  Tony goes in pursuit, Clint goes after Nat, and Sam makes the call to the farm.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has to be Captain America again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of waiting until I get home from work, I decided to go ahead an post this chapter.

Steve gets the call and heads to the Compound. It’s the designated meeting place because they still don’t want Hydra to know he isn’t really retired.  Once there, he’s met by Sam.  “Man, it just happened so fast.”

“What happened?” Steve isn’t in a clear frame of mind, he knows this, but tries to put on the persona of Captain America.  It feels constraining, like his too tight t-shirts that Sam is always ribbing him about.

“They’d somehow set up a charge in the building. It went off and everyone got distracted.”  Sam clears his throat.  “Nat got hurt.”  Steve looks ready to crumble.  “Not bad, but she’s not going to be able to go in with us.”

“Like hell I’m not.” Nat comes around the corner looking the worse for wear.  “They don’t get to take my friend and not have me kicking their asses for it.”

Steve’s smile is soft and thankful. There’s been a shift in all of their relationships since Bucky came into the picture.  It’s not just Steve that has a connection to the past, but Nat now too has someone with shared history.  The others don’t have that shared history, but they do see the effect it has on those that do.  Coming to Steve, she lets him wrap his arms around her, holding her secure.  “Are you sure you’re up to this?”

“Are you?” She looks up into his face and he knows she can see his struggle.

“I will do whatever I have to. I’m bringing him home safe and burning Hydra to the ground.”  Sam nods and they head down to get suited up.

Steve stares at his uniform. It’s been a long time and it feels like someone else’s life, just for a second.  He wonders if this is how Bucky feels every day.  That thought has him near tears, but clearing his throat, he starts stripping.  He’s just slipping out of his clothes when the most unexpected thing happens.  He’s forgotten about the rings.  He’s forgotten the gift that Shuri blessed them with.  The tiny kimoyo bead in the center of his wedding band warms up and a hologram appears projecting about six inches above Steve’s hand.  The image is Bucky.  His husband appears to be unconscious and it’s like Steve is seeing it through the ring on Bucky’s finger.  He’s never been more thankful for Shuri’s genius than he is at that moment.

“What the hell is that?” Sam and Natasha come around the corner, suited up and ready to go.  Steve doesn’t even care that he’s standing in his boxers and an undershirt.  Under the image of his husband, coordinates come up.

“Our rings have homing beacons in them. I didn’t know I would get a visual.”  Steve’s voice is quiet, just above a whisper as he looks at his beautiful Bucky.  Sam taps the comm in his ear, telling Tony that they have Bucky’s location.

“I told you that tracker would work!” He sounds very proud of himself.

“Yeah, the tracker died about half an hour ago, so I’m betting they found it.” Sam takes pleasure in bursting Tony’s ego bubble.

“Then how the hell do you know where he is?”

“Because we’re watching him right now.” Steve looks up, nodding and getting into his uniform.  It’s been awhile, but if anything is worth putting the stealth suit back on for, it’s Jacob “Bucky” Rogers.

Tony is awed by the homing device and can’t keep from wanting to play with it, but Steve refused to take the ring off. He doesn’t know, but he doesn’t want to take the chance that it will die on him if he removes it.  He just sits in the jet and watches his husband start to come to.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier is activated again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story is done and I'm going to go ahead and post the rest of the chapters. I don't know about anyone else, but if I'm left with it too long, I'll edit until it's a new story. I like where it lands, so here ya go. If you've been reading, thank you for your time and patience. If you've left Kudos, thank you. If you've left comments, you don't know how much those are appreciated. To the one reader, simply showing up with the letter G, our comment conversations have kept me positive.

Bucky comes to, strapped to a chair, but thankfully not _the_ chair.  There are voices, speaking in English, as they become aware that he’s waking, they change to Russian.  That’s their first mistake.  Bucky doesn’t know how much they know about him, but if they assume he doesn’t know Russian, then they didn’t do as much recon as they should have.  One is obviously in charge, he’s telling the others what to do.  He’s also lamenting the loss of the chair in Austria.  Bucky looks up and makes eye contact with the man in charge.  No one seems to be using names, so they aren’t sure enough about their ability to control the Winter Soldier to reveal their identities.

Bucky realizes that his ring finger is warming up and looks down. They didn’t take his ring and it’s been activated.  That’s their second mistake.  Bucky wants to smile, but also doesn’t want to tip them off.  Feeling the lingering pain in his hip, he knows the tracker that Tony put in is gone.  These idiots again didn’t do enough research to know about the rings.  What is it with Hydra and their unending arrogance?

The man in charge kneels in front of the chair, looking hard at Bucky. “It is astounding how much you look like him.  After months of research to find that our greatest weapon was reborn into a man that is his double.”  Pretty shoddy research with holes big enough to fly a Quinjet through.  Again, Bucky wants to snort at his own joke, but doesn’t.  Getting up, the man walks away, picking up a red book from the table.  “Absolutely incredible.”  Bucky knows that book.  He remembers that book.

There’s no great build up or oration on their master plan. Surprising, considering that’s usually Hydra’s modus operandi.  The man just opens the book and begins reading.

“Zhelaniye”

“rzhavyy”

 “pech’”

Bucky feels the same shaking from the last time, but lets himself sink into it, knowing that Winter will take care of him. Closing his eyes, he pictures the farm, the goats, the chicks, Becca, and Steve.  Always his Stevie.

“rassvet”

 “semnadtsat’”

“dobrokachestvennyy”

“devyat’”

“vozvrashcheniye domoy”

The man in charge smiles at the reaction, the deadening of Bucky’s eyes with that thousand yard stare and hard set of his jaw. Bucky feels Winter coming to the surface.  He willingly gives control over, taking a deep breath, and trusting his other third.

 “odin”

“gruzovoy vagon”

The man sets the book aside. “Soldat?”

“Gotov podchinit’sya.” _< ready to comply>_

“Astounding.” The man smiles.  “Soldat, what is your mission?”

Winter doesn’t look up; he keeps staring at the red book. “To serve Hydra.”

“Excellent.” The man turns to one of the other technicians in the room.  “Have you removed the tracker?”  The tech nods.  “It is too bad that you don’t heal the same, Soldier, but we can work around that.”

The same tech brings the tracker over. “We could use this technology, sir.”  The technician holds up the tracker, showing it to the commander.

“Save it and figure out how it works.” He then pulls a chair up, sitting where Winter can see him clearly.  When this is over, Winter will tear him limb from limb.  “Now Soldier, you have a new mission.”

“Ready to comply.”

The man grins. “You will be given the parameters soon, but the overall goal is to bring us Captain America.  When we are finished with him, you and he will help us topple the governments of the world.”  He stares intently at Winter.   “I wonder if you married him knowing that you would bring him to us someday.”

Winter has to fight Bucky to keep from reacting. “Hail Hydra.”

“Very good, Soldier.”

The man walks away and Winter notices that the techs in the room avoid him. He suspects that means they have been well versed in what he’s capable of.  It won’t save them, but at least he has fear on his side.  He looks around the room and sees his guns and daggers on a far table.  So, they don’t trust him enough to leave him armed or free to move about.  Thinking this chair is going to hold him is their third mistake.

He looks down at his ring and Winter quirks a smile. With his hair hanging in his face, he knows the techs and cameras can’t see it.  Steve’s coming, Winter knows it as if Steve was whispering it in his ear.  The man he loves is coming and these poor people have no idea what their fate really is.  Winter’s feelings for Steve surge up from the depths of his soul.  His husband is coming.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve prepares the troops and attacks Hydra. It gets a little OOC for Steve, but not really considering what's at stake.

Three Quinjets, flying at top speed, enter Romanian airspace. They are confronted briefly by fighter jets, but they back off quickly when they find the Avengers.  Nat does a scan of the planes and gives a heads up.  “Four of those fighters are standard issue, but one is loaded to bear with weapons that don’t match up with the Romanian military.  They are Hydra specials.”

They can’t afford to have anything slowing them down, so Steve looks at Vision. “Vis, can you take care of that?”

“It would be my pleasure, Captain.” He leans over, kissing Wanda and then phasing out of the jet.  A few minutes later, the fighter’s divided halves are being lowered to the ground.

“I’m always thankful that he’s on our side.” Tony chuckles as Vision flies back up and phases back into the jet.

Steve looks back down at the hologram. Winter is still staring at the ring, then his head flies up.  Steve can’t see what’s happening, but someone has come into Winter’s space.  “How far out are we?”

“ETA, 7 minutes, Cap.” Tony swings around, looking at their leader and down at the hologram.  “Time to talk to the troops, Captain America.”

There was a time that Steve would have heard an insult in those words, but that was a long time ago and he and Tony are different people now. “Open communication between the jets, FRIDAY.”

_“Communications open, sir.”_

Steve’s not in the mood for a heart stopping, morally -driven talk, he just wants his Bucky back. “Alright everyone, this is a search and rescue, but once we have hands on Bucky, everything, and I mean everything, is to be destroyed.”  Tony looks up in shock.  Cap is usually one for a democratic solution and for a second Tony wonders if this is the Cap from the war.  Were there times that Cap let others be sacrificed for the greater good?  “This ends here.  From all of the intel we have, this isn’t one of the heads of Hydra, this is the heart.  I want it gone, for good.  There isn’t any place in this world for an organization like Hydra, not in the world we want to protect.  They took my heart, so now we take theirs.”  Steve sighs.  “If anyone is uncomfortable with that, I’ll understand and no one will think any less of you.”

There’s silence. Then Clint speaks up from the third jet.  “They came after one of our family, Cap.  They don’t get to do that and survive and you know they won’t stop if we don’t stop them.”

It’s taking everything Steve has to keep up this charade that he’s still in charge. “Okay, ETA three minutes.”  Tony watches Steve closely, aware that he’s drawing on every bit of strength just to keep going.

The closer they get the more Steve’s ring warms.   It isn’t uncomfortable, but definitely warmer than it was before.  At one minute, it begins vibrating and if his is vibrating, then Bucky’s is too.  Steve smiles knowing that his husband is aware and the Hydra agents aren’t.   The team doesn’t go in with stealth, they land on the roof of the Hydra compound and when the door lowers, everything moving is wiped out.  Steve carries the shield, but also the arm shields from T’Challa.  When he throws his shield, he opens the others up going hand to hand with unsuspecting Hydra goons.  Once the roof is clear, they blow it open, literally.

Hydra made a point to study every mission the Avengers went on, so they would be prepared for the fighting style and battle plans. What they were not prepared for was Captain America dropping from the ceiling with Iron Man at his back and seemingly having no plans to take anyone alive.  When he and Tony drop from the exploding roof, they stand back to back and level everything in their path.  The set of Cap’s jaw is nothing like anyone, not even the team, has ever seen.

The Captain moves through the building like a war machine surprising the team and scaring the hell out of the Hydra agents. An agent jumps out behind Cap and goes at him with a knife.  Cap lifts him off the ground as the man whispers, “Hail Hydra.”

Cap sneers at him. “Then die for them.”  The man goes flying into a concrete wall and a sickening crack of multiple bones sounds through the hall.

Clint, Sam and Thor stay outside picking off Hydra agents fleeing the destruction inside. “How’s everything going inside?”  Clint just used an exploding arrow to blow up the engine of a car, making the agents jump out running for cover.  Thor moved in using the hammer to take all of them out.  Catching it, he grins at Clint like he’s having the time of his life.

There’s a wavering chuckle from Natasha. “I’m not sure the rest of us were necessary to this mission.  Cap’s like a wrecking ball.  It’s a little scary how focused he is.”

Tony breaks in. “A little?”

Sam swoops in and lands next to Clint. “Don’t let him lose himself in there.”  Running for the edge of the building, Sam takes off again, firing at the scattering agents.

Cap rounds a corner and comes face to face with a goon wearing something similar to the gun that blew a hole in the side of that train so many years ago. The guy grins.  The Captain lowers his head, pulling his shoulders back and smirks.  “Think that’s going to stop me.”  Cap embeds his shield in the wall three feet away and stands ready.  “Give it your best shot, asshole.”

The guy raises the gun and fires. Cap gives his arms a jerk, the arm shields come out, and he deflects the shot right back at the guy, who explodes.  Pulling his shield from the wall, he steps through what’s left of the guy and keeps moving.

Natasha comes up just after, looking at the mess. “Well that’s not disturbing at all.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier and Captain America.

Winter hears the chaos outside and watches as the techs panic. The guy in charge barks at them to calm down, that nothing can get through the door.  Winter grins knowing that nothing will stop his husband, not even that door. 

The last thing the techs hear before the door is blown inward is the sound of the Winter Soldier breaking his containment to the chair. They really should have checked his wrists for the thin blade Natasha gifted him with before the mission.  The door comes flying in, crushing two of the techs. Hydra soldiers come from the shadows and as one of them takes aim, Winter grabs one of his daggers, throws it with precision, and embeds it in the guys skull.  The guy in charge calls for order as Captain America comes through the debris looking like everything Winter has ever wanted.

“Well, well, Captain, so nice of you to deliver yourself to us personally.” He grins at the Soldier.  “Soldat, take him.”  Winter marches over to Captain America.  “It never occurred to you Captain that your husband was still susceptible to our programming?”

Winter stops in front of the Captain, eyes cold, jaw set. Reaching up, Winter caresses Steve’s face.  “You came for me.”

“I’ll always come for you Winter. No matter what or where.”  Tony stands in the destroyed doorway watching, covering his best friend, gauntlets at the ready.

Winter leans his forehead against Steve’s. “You love me.”

Steve’s eyes close, knowing this is the last part of Jacob that he has yet to embrace. Knowing that  Winter has always doubted Steve’s assurances that he is loved too.  “I’ll always love you.  All of you.  Every part of you.”  Winter leans in, kissing Steve. 

Tony lowers his arms and shakes his head. “Jesus, you two.”

The guy in charge comes at them, gun drawn. Tony raises his gauntlet, but before he can, Winter turns, throwing the other dagger and watching the guy fall.  Tony calls for a retreat back to the jets, but Winter turns moving back into the room.  “Winter?”  Steve seems confused.

He turns back to Steve. “I have to get my daggers.  They were a wedding gift.”  Steve barks out a laugh.

Winter comes back, daggers in his belt and takes Steve’s hand. When they join hands, the rings stop vibrating and the warmth that they had been giving off, cools back down.  About halfway there, Winter sinks back and Bucky comes out.  Steve watches the change.  “Welcome back.”

“It’s good to be back, but you have to admit, Winter is badass.” Steve stops and kisses him lightly.

“Yeah, you’re pretty incredible.” He looks down at their joined hands.  “When Shuri makes something, she doesn’t mess around.”

Bucky laughs. “I’m not complaining.”

The three jets take off from the roof and Cap gives the order. The charges set by Nat, Wanda, Vision, and Bruce are set off and the compound implodes on itself.  Everything that was the heart of Hydra burns.  Tony keeps taking readings and by the time they are home, nothing of the Hydra compound survived.

The flight home, Steve doesn’t let go of Bucky and Bucky would have been disappointed if he did.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes. I'm talking at least 6 years.

“Iris Elaina Rogers! You get back here!”  Bucky runs from the house, chasing a four year old that doesn’t understand that no means no when it comes to cookie dough.  He chases and she giggles, pigtails waving behind her. 

Steve steps out onto the back porch watching his husband and daughter play ‘catch me if you can’ around the back yard. Iris skirts around goats and chickens to make her getaway, a spoon with cookie dough never leaving her hand.  Steve would join in the fun, but his son isn’t old enough to be running.  Cradling the baby to his chest, he looks down at the big, blue eyes staring at daddy in wonder.  At three weeks Sebastian seems more aware and alert than most babies.  Steve could just be biased though.  However, Becca does come bolting from the house, joining the chase.  Steve laughs and Sebastian smiles up at him.  “You’re papa and sister are ridiculous.”  Seb makes a coo and Steve smiles down at him.  “Yes, they are.”

Bucky comes over with a four year old hoisted over his shoulder, kissing Steve, then the baby. “You were no help.”

“I had baby duty, you can’t blame me.”

Sitting Iris on the porch, she scampers into the house with Becca on her heels. Bucky reaches up, caressing Steve’s face.  “You look happy.”

Steve leans in, kissing his husband again. “How could I not be?  I have you.”

The Quinjet they’ve been expecting lands in the north field and a few minutes later Olivia comes running. “Let me have my nephew.”  She takes him from Steve and turns away.  Thor leans over her shoulder, looking awestruck at the tiny human.  “You two can leave now, I have what I came for.”  Bucky and Steve both chuckle.

“Olivia Lauren Weaver, hand that baby over. As the grandfather, I have seniority.”  Steve’s arm slips around Bucky’s waist, pulling him close.  Bucky lays his head in the crook of Steve's neck.

Iris comes barreling out of the house, screaming. “NANA!!!!”

Melinda leans down, scooping her up. “How are you, princess?”

“I’m good! We have a new baby.”  Iris leans over, kissing the top of her brother’s head.

Marcus leans in and kisses his granddaughter, still trying to get the baby away from Olivia. Thor hasn’t stopped smiling at the chaos of this family.

 

Melinda and Marcus watch as their son and son-in-law put the babies to bed. Iris had insisted on being in the same room with Sebastian and refused to move to her own room.  She simply stated that he didn’t know how things worked and it was her job to teach him.  So, Steve and Bucky had put her bed in the nursery and everyone seemed happy.

They were piled up on her bed, Bucky cuddling Sebastian and Steve cuddling Iris, while she read ‘Goodnight Moon’ to her baby brother. Iris is the spitting image of Bucky and Sebastian looks just like Steve.  Melinda and Marcus never imagined that their son’s life would end up like this.

 

Steve doesn’t carry the shield anymore, he passed that off to Sam years ago, just after the Hydra incident. He still goes into New York when big missions come up, but only as tactical advisor.  Bucky works remotely from End of the Line, doing engineering project designs for different companies.  Occasionally, he has to fly somewhere, but not too often.

Tony put in an underground hanger in a few years back, behind the barn, for a Quinjet to be left permanently at the farm. It was a ‘just in case’ Quinjet.  He'd even painted 'Just in Case' on the side.  Clint and Laura love having neighbors they actually like and use the gate between the properties often.  Nate has also discovered the gate, so he comes over to play with Iris.  There’s been more than one occasion that Laura has called panicking because she can’t find him.  Bucky is convinced that Clint uses the gate to steal goats. 

Tony, godfather to Sebastian and Iris, is constantly sending presents to both kids that usually involve Steve and Bucky trying them out first to make sure that whatever Tony has created, doesn’t eat the dog. Natasha and Bruce finally make everything official and get married, much to the surprise of everyone.  When Steve got upset that they weren’t invited, Nat grinned at him and said, “Vegas baby.”  Bruce had nearly fallen out of his chair laughing.

Shuri and T’Challa, who finally convinced Nakia to marry him, are visitors every few months. When Iris had found out that Shuri was an honest to god princess, she’d squealed and begged for a tiara.  Not having one herself, Shuri had made Iris one that would put any tiara from any royal family around the world to shame.  It had taken weeks to convince Iris to take it off for anything other than baths.

Thor is the biggest surprise of all. No one had been aware that he and Olivia had even met at the wedding, much less hit it off.  He, with his 6’5 frame of muscle and Olivia with her 5’5 petite frame were quite the spectacle in any situation, but they got on so well, that everyone stopped questioning it.  In fact, Bucky had commented just after finding out, how much of a teddy bear Thor really is.

When everyone is settled down for the night, Bucky rolls over, hovering above his husband, kissing Steve in the way only he can. “I love you.  I love our life.”

Steve smiles warmly at him. “All those years ago, I didn’t think I’d have this.  I didn’t think I could.”  He rolls them until he’s looking down at his husband.  “Thank you.” 

“For what, love?” Bucky knows, because he always knows.

“For being you.” Steve pecks him on the lips.  “And Jacob.”  Another peck.  “And Winter.”  The next kiss doesn’t end so quickly.

“You are going to get so lucky tonight.” Bucky rolls them again, leaning over Steve.

“I’m lucky every night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the little boys name was on purpose.


End file.
